Many domestic, commercial and industrial areas worldwide are currently fitted with air conditioning and/or heating units that pump either cold or hot air into an enclosed area. Premises which are not fitted with these units also have build up of cold or hot air naturally. In both of these situations, the air is trapped inside the premises and quickly becomes stale as a result of occupants breathing, coughing, smoking, or as a result of cooking, bathroom or other household odours. This leads to collection and circulation of stale air resulting in severe air pollution which may cause symptoms of illness and ailments such as sore throats, headaches, stinging eyes, flu and colds because of trapped air germs introduced by people in the area contaminated by unhealthy living and working conditions. Consequently this problem casts billions of dollars in lost productivity and rising medical bills worldwide. In the elderly and infirm and those with respiratory related, problems, this air pollution can be fatal. The medical evidence for polluted air within buildings is well documented. A greater and more severe condition has recently arisen in the form of swine flu and bird flu, both being transmitted by humans and rapidly passes on in unhealthy enclosed areas, requiring occupants to place face masks to prevent inhalation of germs.
Furthermore, households can be a further risk in addition to state and entrapped air by not having air correctly balanced not only within the living areas but also within the ceiling cavity which either cools or heats up. Consequently, the trapped air warms or cools the ceiling which transfers into living areas resulting in further cooling or heating of these areas.
Efforts to solve this problem include fitting ceiling insulation products designed to reflect incoming heat through the roof or to prevent transmission of cold air from the outside into the internal parts of the house.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air cleansing system that removes the polluted air and controls the air temperature, whilst continually interacting with existing air conditioning or heating systems through an intelligent electronic module known as Super Integrated Security and Air Cleansing System or SISACS®.